The invention relates to a strap fastener intended for locking at least one strap tightenably arranged in the strap fastener.
There are several different strap fasteners of the type mentioned above. Examples of such strap fasteners are disclosed in DE-C1 3629287 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,479. However, an essential disadvantage of the known strap fasteners is that these are not able to be used for the tightening and locking of two separate straps but are supposed to be used together with a single strap. An additional disadvantage is that the mechanism enabling the tightening, locking and subsequent withdrawal of the strap does not have any protection against external influence which may damage this mechanism.